I don't have a choice, but I still choose you
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: The PLLs struggle to navigate through life and love, all while dealing with -A. Set during various seasons /FOUR-SHOT;; COMPLETE;; Ezria, Spoby, Haleb, & Bemily
1. ONE: EZRIA

_**Title: I don't have a choice, but I still choose you**_

_**Pairing: Ezria (Ezra/Aria); Spoby (Spencer/Toby); Haleb (Hanna/Caleb); Bemily (Ben/Emily)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and thematic elements**_

_**Summary: The PLLs struggle to navigate through life and love, all while dealing with -A. Set during various seasons /FOUR-SHOT;; IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well. I realize this is a week late, but this little four-shot is to celebrate our PLL fam's big win at the TCA's. I hope you like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars.**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

It wasn't until after Aria met Mrs. Fitzgerald that she realized why Ezra had been hesitant to introduce the pair in the first place. A wealthy New York socialite, she held near unattainable standards for those she kept company with, and even more particularly for the women who dated her sons. She was also a stickler when it came to tradition, a very meticulous party planner, and a snobbish braggart. She had everything a rich woman could ever want, so of course, she'd go to great lengths to flaunt it.

Like at the benefit party at the Osgood. _Or more appropriately noted, the night she first got to know Aria._

Right away she surmised there was something different about her. And not just the fact that she came from a "middle class family" _(Ezra had told his mother that both of Aria's parents were teachers)_, but more. Aria appeared more youthful than the majority of Ezra's previous dates—she was extremely petite and baby faced and her painful awkwardness around the plethora of other socialites couldn't be more obvious. Dianne would be shocked if she was old enough to drive.

_She'd be even more shocked to learn how she and her son had met._

Not that Ezra ever mentioned to Aria if he'd told his mother this. Or that he planned to tell her. He merely spent the evening trying to hide away from both women as much as possible. And it worked for a while. But the next day when Aria came over to hang out and talk before she left for work _(she'd stuck with Laurel Tuckman and now her job was going a lot better),_ he'd found himself like a deer in the headlights—_completely trapped with nowhere to go._

**-::-**

"Did you have fun last night?" Aria asked, scooping some coffee grounds into a filter and filling the percolator. She set the pot on the stove and turned on the gas before joining Ezra on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "It's just that the whole rich people socializing together isn't my thing."

"Is that why you didn't want to go?"

"Partially…"

"So, what's the other part…?"

"Aria…"

"Ezra…"

He sighed. "Fine. I was nervous about bringing you because I know how judgmental my mother can be. I can't tell you how many occasions she's sent one of my dates home crying."

"Oh." Aria nodded distancing herself from Ezra and running a hand through her curly raven-haired locks, biting her lip.

"Aria, I know that look." Ezra crept closer to her and pulled her legs onto his lap. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Are you embarrassed of me? Of us?"

"No, of course not. How could you even think that?"

"I guess I just assumed you were, _since_…we're not exactly a normal couple."

"I don't care. And I never will, because I love you and you love me. You're _my _Aria."

"You really mean that?"

"Absolutely."

Satisfied with the answer she got, Aria rested her head against Ezra's chest and cuddled into his side. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, then reached for her hand.

"I love you." He said.

Aria smiled. "I know, I love you too."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**So that's all for Ezria. I should have the Spoby one up soon, followed by Haleb, and then Bemily. I'd love to hear your thoughts/criticisms and what you're looking forward to. Thanks!**_


	2. TWO: SPOBY

_**Title: I don't have a choice, but I still choose you**_

_**Pairing: Ezria (Ezra/Aria); Spoby (Spencer/Toby); Haleb (Hanna/Caleb); Bemily (Ben/Emily)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and thematic elements**_

_**Summary: The PLLs struggle to navigate through life and love, all while dealing with -A. Set during various seasons /FOUR-SHOT;; IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the second part to this four-shot. Hope you enjoy ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars.**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

Spencer knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but after her spontaneous encounter with Toby the night before and her promise to clue him in on everything later, she submitted herself to walking over to the Cavanaugh house to see him. Barely two months had passed since –A had set her and the other girls up with the shovel and things were still definitely risky, except now Spencer and her friends had the upper hand _(and –A's phone) _and they all felt more in control than they had previously. Spencer especially remained confident they were now closer than ever to locking up their anonymous stalker for good and once Caleb cracked the files on –A's phone, there was really no telling what would happen. Though, for now, Spencer pushed those thoughts to the far, far recesses of her mind and focused on what she needed to do—confront Toby and tell him that she never intended to hurt him, that –A had made her do it, and that she still loved him.

_She certainly had her work cut out for her._

**-::-**

Spencer strolled nervously toward Toby who was busy loading his truck with materials for presumably another day of work. He remained oblivious to her presence until he turned around and saw her smiling back at him awkwardly. His already racing heart suddenly began to beat a little bit faster before he calmed himself quickly.

"Hey." She said tentatively as if treading on ice water _(which she kind_ _of was)_. "Can we talk? Can we do it someplace a little bit more private?"

Toby just stared at her silently for a moment, then stumbled unwillingly into his truck. He glanced toward her immediately, more than prepared for a hearty explanation.

"Look…" Spencer started. "I know that you want answers, and I'm close…so close to giving them to you, but it's just still not safe…"

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I missed you. Shutting you out is _killing_ me."

Very cautiously, he considered her words. Toby may not have been with Spencer that long, but he knew her and he knew that she never did anything without a reason. He believed her when she'd said she and her friends had been framed and likewise, he believed her now.

"So you came here to tell me you can't be here?" The question sounded even more humorous aloud than it did in his head. Spencer laughed as well, less frazzled than when she first approached him a little over five minutes earlier. Toby had this special way of making even the toughest situations slightly more bearable. _Well, that, and he was an amazing kisser._

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers ever so gently before the kiss turned into a passionate makeout and the two teens were lying stretched across his front seat. They both seemed to be in quite the shock, though soon enough, they each got over it and continued tracing the contours of the other's mouth. Despite having so much to say, Spencer didn't need to say anything, because Toby just knew she was truly sorry for how everything played out. For giving him a poor excuse of a breakup. For leaving him in a disoriented, stumbling resignation. For not looking back when he showed up at the precinct and passionately professed his love for her. For everything that had happened after that. _Toby knew her like he knew the back of his hand. _He also knew that whatever other obstacles life threw at him and Spencer they'd be ready to face them together. They'd done it once before; they could surely do it once again.

Because he and Spencer were meant to be, _no questions asked._

"I love you." Spencer finally pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Toby smiled.

"I love you, too." And he never believed it more than he did right then.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**That's it for Spoby. Next is Haleb, then Bemily. Any thoughts? I'm all ears… Oh, and btw, Happy PLL Tuesday! I was kind of disappointed with the lack of Spoby and Haleb (one scene each, really?), but I loved the Ezria (well except for Ezra's mom, what a witch!), lol. Anyway, thanks if you read this. Love you all 3**_


	3. THREE: HALEB

_**Title: I don't have a choice, but I still choose you**_

_**Pairing: Ezria (Ezra/Aria); Spoby (Spencer/Toby); Haleb (Hanna/Caleb); Bemily (Ben/Emily)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and thematic elements**_

_**Summary: The PLLs struggle to navigate through life and love, all while dealing with -A. Set during various seasons /FOUR-SHOT;; IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the third part to this four-shot. Hope you enjoy ;) And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, it is much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars.**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

Hanna thought she finally figured out the rules of –A's game, then –A went and changed them on her. She knew telling Caleb about the emergence of a new tormentor would risk putting his life in danger; but she didn't know merely contemplating the idea was enough ammo for –A to try and kill his mother. That's why when he showed up in her doorway looking upset she knew she couldn't go through with it. Sure, she might lose him for a while _(or forever), _but at least he'd still be alive. He'd hate her, though, he'd eventually get over it. _Or so Hanna told herself. _The truth was she had no idea how Caleb would react, how long he'd be upset, or how betrayed he would feel. All Hanna knew was that she loved him and she'd do anything to protect him, even if it meant hurting herself in the process. Caleb could survive without her, but she couldn't survive without Caleb.

_It's too bad she would have to anyway._

-**::-**

Hanna tried to assure Caleb that everything was all right and that she'd called him over for no reason, but being with her as long as he had, he wasn't so easily convinced.

"Caleb, it's nothing, really." Hanna sighed, frustrated. Caleb ignored her.

"Hanna, I understand that when you lied to me last year, you were trying to protect me; but there's no more –A. So why are you lying to me _now_?"

Hanna stayed silent.

"Is this about Mona?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Can we just drop it?"

Except Caleb wouldn't. He was fed up with all the secrets and lies and to be quite frank, he didn't think he deserved them. _He deserved a girlfriend who'd speak to him honestly._

"Caleb, where are you going?" Hanna called out after him as he prepared to exit her bedroom. He spun around agitated, hurt clearly etched all over his face.

"I can't do this anymore…"

"Can't do what?"

"_This_…I feel like you've been pushing me away for weeks, and I…I just keep hoping that things are going to go back to the way that they were…but clearly, that's not gonna happen."

"Look, you've just gotta be patient with me right now—"

"I've _been_ nothing but patient with you. I feel like I only exist in half of your life and that's not good enough for me anymore…I'm done, Hanna." And then Caleb walked out before Hanna could even bother to question him. He told her she hadn't given him much of a choice; then again neither had –A. And if Hanna wanted to see Caleb alive and well, she'd do whatever –A wanted. _She'd kill herself if she had to._

"I'm so sorry, Caleb." She'd whispered aloud to no one in particular later that evening. "I realize it's a poor excuse, but I'm so, so sorry."

Then she wondered if one day she'd ever stop apologizing. If she'd finally take her life into her own hands again and stand up to –A _(what a bitch). _She hoped that she would, and not just for herself, but for Caleb, too.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**That does it for Haleb, last up is Bemily. Thanks all. Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Let me know what you're looking forward to, or what I could've done better.**_


	4. FOUR: BEMILY

_**Title: I don't have a choice, but I still choose you**_

_**Pairing: Ezria (Ezra/Aria); Spoby (Spencer/Toby); Haleb (Hanna/Caleb); Bemily (Ben/Emily)**_

_**Rated T: mild language and thematic elements**_

_**Summary: The PLLs struggle to navigate through life and love, all while dealing with -A. Set during various seasons /FOUR-SHOT;; COMPLETE**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the final part to this four-shot. Hope you enjoy ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars.**_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors I might not have caught.**_

* * *

Emily didn't know what she saw in Ben. Sure, he was smart, athletic, and on his way to being one of the best swimmers in the entire state of Pennsylvania; but he was also pushy, conceited, and always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. In other words, he was the quintessential example of the typical high school jock, and Emily realized this, _though her parents on the other hand, did not._

Her father couldn't be shown much fault—_he was constantly overseas with the military_—while her mother was so worried about the way Emily had been handling the loss of her and her friends' fifth groupie, Alison, she either didn't see Ben's true persona or pretended not to notice. She seemed happy enough that her daughter had a support system in someone aside from her and Alison's other friends, that Emily didn't want to upset her or disappoint her by telling her she just couldn't tolerate Ben anymore. Her mom did so much for her; Emily could do this one little thing in return, even if Ben irked her to no end.

_At least, it started out that way._

**-::-**

Emily slipped out of her wet clothes and changed into a pair of sweats, tossing her belongings inside her training bag every which way. Swim practice had just ended and Ben was supposed to walk her home, but she was praying he would forget and leave her alone. Emily had had enough of him, especially this week. All he did was talk about the "town freak," Toby Cavanaugh and make crude jokes about how friendly she was getting with the new girl, Maya ("_what are you trying to replace me now?"). _It annoyed Emily more than previously, though, whenever asked about it by him, she just brushed things off and carried on. It wasn't as much for Ben or herself as it was for her mother and when things got too tough and Emily felt like snapping, she recalled this. _Just do it for, Mom._ She'd say. _Do it all for Mom. And it worked, most of the time._

"Hey, Em." Ben's gruff masculine voice echoed off the tile walls of the locker room. "Almost ready to go?"

Emily finished shoving a few of her things into her bag and nodded. Then she swung her locker door shut and tossed the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready now." She forced a smile, unwillingly reaching for her boyfriend's hand when he offered it to her. _Ben noticed this, though he said nothing._

"So, did you have a good day?" They were outside now and the light October breeze was fresh and chilly.

"Yeah. You were with me most of the day, remember?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Ever since Alison died and that new girl, Maya showed up, you've been acting strange."

"'That new girl, Maya' is my friend." Emily shouted a little louder than she meant to. "She's _just_ my friend."

"Could've fooled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"There you go spazzing out again. God, I was joking."

"Well it isn't funny. Seriously, how could you say something like that?"

"Geez, I'm sorry I brought it up." Ben let go of Emily's grip and raised his hands in surrender. "I'll keep my mouth shut next time."

"Good." Emily replied before shoving her balled up fists deep into her pockets. She and Ben continued the rest of their commute home in pure silence, the rustling and swirling of leaves the only noise between them. When they reached the door of the Fields' home, Ben didn't even bother to say goodbye, though it wasn't like Emily wanted him to. _What she did want was to break up with him, however._ Not that she saw that happening any time soon. They had fights like this fairly frequently and by the next day, everything was forgiven almost like it'd never happened to begin with. Except now, Emily had a feeling this time would be different. She'd hold a grudge against Ben and he'd hold a grudge against her and school would be extremely tense and awkward the next day. _She remained sure of it._

Just like she remained sure that there was something about the new girl, Maya she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something different, special. Something that reminded Emily of Alison and therefore nearly demanded she give it a closer look. Maybe that's why she was so extra mad at Ben. _Because she knew he'd been right. _She did like Maya, and not in a simply "pals" type of way. _She had a crush on her._

Emily sighed deeply, brushing back a loose strand of damp hair that was hanging in her face. She whipped out her cell phone and then dialed Ben, nervously twiddling her thumbs when she reached his voicemail.

"Hey Ben, it's me, Em. Call me whenever you get this. I think we need to talk. _Bye_."

And with that Emily pressed the end button and hung up the receiver, satisfied. She ran a tired hand through her messy brown locks once more, then collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She still had so much to figure out and eventually she would-_in due time._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**So, that's the last of it. This four-shot has officially been completed. I was going to upload it tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait any longer, lol. Thank you again to anyone who read and reviewed, followed, commented, or favorited, etc. Your support truly means the world to me and I'm so happy and honored to share my work with you. Until next time, keep on rocking and showing our PLL fam some love ;) ~Chris**_


End file.
